Stoked To Learn
by El Tigress
Summary: When a new girl arrives from Roma Italy to Paradise Resort B.C she learns to face her fears, live a happy life an get friends. She over comes her fears & resolves them with her only family and friends. UPDATED AND WILL BE CONTINUED!
1. Arrival

**_Notes:_**

_Okay, just to let everyone know, I do know there is a character already named Emma. But, I really love that name and was weirded out when I watched the show. I kinda thought that name was unpopular, until recently. I figured, why let that stand in my way?  
This is my own set of Stoked characters, mixed with the original characters as well. Some of my fav (real) Stoked characters will be in it for sure: Johnny, Ty, Reef and probably some more as soon as I can get more of their personality locked down._

_I certainly hope people will love this fanfiction and I will try my best on it and make it very good to read!_

**_Basic Background on Characters:_**

_Em__ma__ (Em) Belle Cuore __Haze_ - 16  
Em is a sixteen year old girl who moves from Roma Italy to Sunset Paradise because her father. She lives with her two brothers, Noah and Derek (Gill). Her father is an Italian member of a famous hotel. He sends his daughter over to Sunset Island B.C to learn from her two older brothers. She's shy, obedient and very nice. She fears water.

_Jacob _'_Jesse (Jess)_'_ ??? _- 17  
A local surfer who works out on the beaches there. His parents are contributes to Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. Jacob has been a surfer since the age of six. His interest in surfing and becoming a surfer legend at B.C are thrown back by one of the legends there - Reef and Ty.

_Alex (Alexander) Russell_ - 18  
Alex Russel, the body builder of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. He's a jerk who enjoys messing with the groms of B.C's best beach. He gang consists of Matt and Brad, two other body builders who are living at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort.

_Matt (Matthew) Shaw_ - 17  
Matt is the shortest of the gang called "B.C Sharks" or just "Sharks". He's also the dumb one.

_Brad (Brandon) Cole_ - 16  
Brad is one of the nicer of the two. He has a crush on Em, the new girl and constantly tries to help her out of his friends' jokes.

_Noah (or MoonDoggie) Haze_ - 20 :- _Derek_ (Benny or Gill) _Haze_ - 19.  
Noah is Emma's older surfer brother by four years. He's caring toward his sister, but loves to tease her just like his younger brother (by a year) Derek, or Gill. Noah and Gill have to teach their sister how to have a good time and how fun it is to have friends and to be stoked by the awesome waves at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort!

**-** _Stoked_ **-**

_Arrival_

"Paradise Resort?" asked the girl with light hazel eyes and chocolate hair. Her father nodded as he rubbed his bearded chin, reading the plan tickets. Emma frowned, swallowing. "I have to take a plan?" he sighed as he put the tickets down.

"Sì, Emma. You've been glum since we moved to this hotel, I don't understand what's wrong with you. I'm sure a while with your brothers will clear that up...I've already called them and they are glad you're coming. So don't try to get out of it. I've payed for a room, but let me tell you ahead of time, its not one of the best rooms. I thought you'd enjoy having to work to get a better room." he smiled at her with his big blue eyes and laughed at her pale face.  
"Don't worry, Emma. The plan won't crash."

"I wasn't thinking that! Now I am..." she sighed. He patted her back.

"Don't worry, Em. I'm sure you'll love it there. You're brothers do." he cheered, handing her the tickets. "You'll be there quickly, I've made sure of it. I've also had your stuff sent early while you were at work." Emma looked flustered.

"Papa, please don't make me go..." he shook his head and pointed her to the door.

"Hurry up before the plan kicks you off the wait list!"

- - - - - - -

"Say, Gill. When did dad say she was comin'?" Noah asked, clearing room in the guest house. Gill, the tall boy with brown hair laughed.

"Dude, like I can remember." he laughed as he kicked a strip of wood back into place in the wall. Noah itched his chocolate hair and yawned.

"I think dad said she was staying at the outer houses anyway, bro. Let's get to the bus station, she might be." Noah went for his jeep's keys and Gill hurried after him.

- - - - - - -

"Jacob, bro! Over here!" called a red head standing near a blond with green eyes.

"Hey Seth, Claire." he nodded toward the blond, who smiled back gently. "how has it been, Seth? I thought you said you weren't comin' back last summer?" Jacob asked, running his hand through his short black hair, his brown eyes gleaming. Jacob had russet skin from surfing and practicing martial arts on the beach with his friends CJ and Seth. Seth loved cooking more than surfing and martial arts. The boy grinned as he stretched besides Claire.

"Yea? I did? Well, I heard Paradise Resort is hiring some cleans and junk. I'm gonna sign up for sure, bro! Hot girls and good surfing. Claire elbowed him, he coughed. "Cool it, sis! I ain't gonna take that..." he rolled his eyes and laughed. "You gonna try to apply there or not, Jacob? It would be awesome if I had a friend..." Jacob chuckled.

"Last year I did and it ended badly. Besides, I've got a job down shore, remember? I'm helping Gill and MoonDoggie with the board repairs. I make decent money there..." Jacob frowned when Seth laughed, smacking his side.

"Sure, bra. Did you hear about the guy from Italy, dude? I hear he is one of the top Hotels in the world. He stayed a night here with his son when he was eight and loved the place, ironic that his hotel is better....but, he's gonna pay loads of money to the place! Big paychecks for the workers. You should go back, man. You'll enjoy it!" he was dragged away by his sister, Claire. "Well, gotta go and apply for the job! By Jacob!"

Jacob sighed as he headed back down shore, to MoonDoggie's hut.

- - - - - - -

A dark red jeep (which is the natural way of getting around in B.C) pulled up a dirt road and to a narrow board walk made of old wood. A man in black came out dressed in Italian attire and greased black hair which was pushed backward and opened the side door, walking to the left for the passenger to come out. Out came a young woman with chocolate hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a yellow Italian Gianni Versace evening dress, her hair was clipped up by a butterfly pin and two silver bracelets were around her wrists. She smiled sweetly at the man that drove her and muttered something in Italian. He nodded and took all her bags out and laid them down by her feet and than got into the jeep and drove off through the dirt road. The girl frowned as she dragged her bags over to a bench to wait for her brothers.  
Within thirty minutes, a green Buggy with yellow stripes shot up the road. Surf boards were locked on top of the Buggy, a flag was attacked to the front, glued to be flat against the metal frame.  
The driver was her oldest brother, Noah. The guy in the back with no shirt, she knew it was Gill, her goofy brother. She smiled when they pulled to a stop and laughed, hugging her when they got close enough. Noah laughed, pulling away.

"You smell like mom's old perfume...." it was a compliment, she smiled.

"Thank you, Noah--"

"Ah! Its MoonDoggie here, kay sis?" he ruffled her hair and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're my brother Noah and Derek. I don't want--"

"MoonDoggie and Gill, Em! Jeez." Gill rolled his eyes, laughing as he took her three bags of personal items. "Come on, we're gonna show you your new home for the summer!"

- - - - - - -

The green Buggy (which Emma was told was called "_Beetle_") slowly stopped in front of a brown hut, which was slouching against a bigger hut. There was a sign that said "Open for Work" on the left of the door. The hut had a name "Outer Shores' Boards". Emma frowned. Her brothers built boards? She was taken to the front door, but wasn't shown in. Noah smiled as he dug through his pockets for a key. He handed it to Emma.  
"Here, your key. Gill will take you to your hut in the woods. Don't worry, its not that far away." he laughed at her worried face and was taken away by Gill.

"This?" Emma asked as she was shown a torn hut, which only had three rooms and one bathroom. Gill nodded as he guided her into the house.

"Basically, yeah sis. If you want better, get a job." he laughed at that and she crossed her arms.

"You don't think I can work? Well, Derek -- Gill -- you've missed a lot in the past three years." she looked down and he did too, sad. Gill sighed, hugging Emma.

"I know its been tough, lil Em. Papa has been putting you through torture, huh? I wish mom was there, helping you." he swallowed as he turned to the door. "Well...anyway, there's no food here yet, so when your hungry come back to the main hut and we'll serve you something, okay?" she smiled at him and went to go pick a room out and take all her stuff out.

- - - - - - -

Jacob knocked on the hut's door eight times and waited for someone to answer. MoonDoggie answered, smiling. "Jacob, bra! Been waiting, dude. Come in, come in. We're just about to eat, you hungry?"

Jacob smiled. "Um, yeah, sure. I finished the back boards, MoonDoggie. I can't wait for more..." he said as Noah led him into the kitchen and to the chairs. Jacob paused. Everyday for three years has he never seen three chairs set already; he'd usually have to take an extra chair out himself, he frowned.

"Whose the chair for?" He asked Noah, turning to face him. He shrugged.

"My sister. She came today, something went down back at Italy and my pa sent her here."

Jacob sat down when he was handed a sandwich. "Sister? I didn't know you had a sister...how old is she?" Noah laughed, corking an eye brow at him.

"Why? Interested?" Jacob blushed, shaking his head.

"Nah, just...wondering, ya know?" He bit into the sandwich and frowned. Just then the door opened and Gill came in with a young woman. Jacob's eyes went wide. Wow...

The girl gave Jacob one look before smiling and coming over to sit down, a chair to the left. A plate with a sandwich was given to her. "So, Em, this is Jacob. He's been working for us for three years, since we came here." Noah mentioned as he sat down with Gill. Emma looked at Jacob again and smiled.

"Ciao, Jacob." she smirked innocently at him. "I'm Emma Cuore Haze. Nice to meet you." she lightly bowed her head to him. Jacob felt his hands get sweaty.

"Um, Jacob as you were just told. Haha, um..." Crap. Nothing to say! He looked away. "Nice to meet you..." Noah and Derek laughed.

"Alright little sis, we have something to do today so we won't be back until tonight. Why don't you go out and...have fun?" he laughed at the end, some inside joke he shared with Gill. They both headed out the doors, calling Jacob with them. He smiled at Emma and left the house in a hurry. Emma sighed.  
_Surrounded by water...._

- - - - - - -

"Hey, where are the recruits?" asked a young man with blond trimmed hair. He was wearing a yellow and purple suit. The man behind the counter frowned as he looked at the list.

"I don't know, Andrew. Maybe the bus is late?" the man laughed to himself as he wrote down on a slice of paper.

"Do you want to lose your job, Johnny? Because if our new staff isn't here, we WILL be fired!" Andrew growled as he slammed a pad of names and jobs down. "When they actually get here, make sure each is signed the proper job, Johnny, or both our hides are toast!" Andrew quickly hurried after two boys that ran pass dragging a curtain. "Boys! No!"  
Johnny laughed again, but the phone ringed. He picked it up.

"Hello, this is Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. May I help you?"

"Yes, you may sir. I'm Leonardo Jerome Haze, from Roma Italy. I own the Bello Palazzo."

Johnny remembered. "Oh, yes, yes! Mr. Haze, sir. You never rented a room...?"

"No I didn't, but I talked with Mr. Ridgemount about a job for my little girl. He said he had one for her. May I speak with him?"

Johnny said yes and told him to wait and that he'll tell Mr. Ridgemount that he was on line 3. After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Ridgemount answered.

"Hello? Ah, Leonardo! Its nice to hear form you. How is your little girl? Hm, yes. Good. Oh, Lo and the boys? They are great, yes, Lo had to learn a lesson about money, yes, I know, teenagers. Hm, your kids were always more behaved than the rest. Ahahah! This is true....yes, I did give her a job. Where is she? I've been told the bus is running late. I'll call you as soon as she arrives, Leonardo.  
Alright, bye Leonardo." Mr. Ridgemount sighed as he hung the phone up. He pushed a button so he could talk with the staff.  
"Johnny, get that bus here now!" he shouted as he pushed it again. Johnny sighed as he hurried to the back.

- - - - - - -

Emma dressed into something comfortable for the heat and for moving around and took the note off the fridge's door. "Go to the bus station and wait for the odd bus - you'll understand why its odd. Papa should call you or someone will tell what to do from there. - MoonDoggie and Gill." she frowned and went on her way.

The bus station didn't have a bench, just a long cement walkway where the bus would drive. She waited near the trees, far away from the salty water that glared and splashed so evilly in front of her. She wanted to know why those surfers in the water didn't feel threatened by the water or afriad of it. She swallowed in fear when a boy with red-brown hair did a face plant into the water on purpose. He came back up, laughing with two other people. One was a male with large blond hair and the other was a short haired blond girl. The red-brown haired boy looked over at her and smiled, grabbing his board, he started to swim towards the shore. The two others followed after gazing off into the distance.  
Oh no! They're coming over here! What do I do...? She bit her lower lip and stood straight. Oh, I hope my hair isn't ruined...or I smell! She swallowed hard when the red head came up, shaking water off his head as he laughed and talked to his friends. Emma looked away, acting like it didn't mean anything. Truth was, she was wide eye with fear and shyness. The boys and girl came up. The red head started to speak, his voice lazy with flirts.

"Well, hello there miss. I'm Reef and this is Broseph and...Finn." he nudged his head at Finn, who rolled her eyes. "I'm the surfer god of B.C Paradise Resort and these two simple--"

"I'm better than he is," Finn said, smiling as she put her hand out. "Welcome. Are you staying or just visiting?" Broseph smiled.

"Ah, lemme me introduce meself, Finn." Broseph muttered to her, slightly pushing her aside. "Hey there gorgeous,I'm Broseph...but for you, you can call me yours." he smiled sweetly at her and Emma blushed. Reef growled.

"Well, anyway, what's your name?"

Emma froze. They wanna know my name? She smiled. "Emma."

They stopped and looked at each other, laughing. She became flustered. "W-what?"

"We know a Emma. Wow, its going to get confusing calling different Emmas..." Reef laughed with Broseph but Finn sighed.

"They're just stupid boys. So, why are you here Emma?" she asked, walking a couple feet away with Emma.

"My...my father puts a lot of money into the Paradise Resort here. He knows the owner, Mr. Richmount..?" she was seeing if she got the name right. Finn nodded.

"Oh, than you must be rich too?"

Emma frowned. "Is...is that wrong?" Finn chuckled.

- - - - - - -

Johnny was in a cold sweat when the bus didn't arrive in the next twenty minutes. He looked down at the list again, reading the names off. Broseph Returning Staff, Seth, Brad and Alex. A scribbled mess laid before Alex. He couldn't make it out. The doors opened and he saw Reef, Finn and Broseph come in, along with a new girl. Johnny frowned, rushing over to them.

"Where were you guys?! Mr. Richmount was waiting for the bus, you idiots! We're in trouble!" The girl hid behind Broseph, looking down. Reef laughed.

"Calm down, bra. We saw the new staff outside, Andrew found em twenty minutes ago." Johnny nodded, looking pass Broseph.

"Who are you?"

"I-I..."

"She's the new Emma!" Reef smiled, patting Johnny's back. He gasped.

"Your name is Emma?"

She nodded. "Sì. I'm sorry if it causes a problem..." she frowned but Reef and Broseph shook their heads.

"Her father is the dude Mr. Haze."

Johnny gasped. "Haze?! Jeez, I gotta go tell Mr. Richmount. You -- Emma -- go wait with Reef and Finn. I'll have someone get you when the need arises, your father wanted you here." he ran off to the phone and called Mr. Richmount. Emma was dragged away to the waiting room, where Reef pulled out a cellphone and began texting to someone. Finn answered her phone, saying it was her sister. Broseph sat besides Emma, his whit teeth shining brightly against his tan skin. Emma felt so...weird. She was from Italy, where she stayed in doors due to a few complications. But when she went out, the sun never stayed on her; she was pale. After a few minutes, Broseph smiled.

"So, where ya from?"

"Um..Roma Iltaly--"  
"Where were you born, I mean." he chortled at his mistake. Emma smiled.  
"VolTerra Italy, I came while my mother was site seeing..." he _oh_'_d_ her.  
"Where's ya mum?" he asked, silently because Finn hushed him. Emma froze, looking down she sighed. Broseph itched his head. "Did I say somethin' wrong, Emma?" before Emma could answer, the door open and Andrew was there. He pointed at Emma.

"You. Your father got you a job, be grateful and come with me, your working at the bath houses." Emma heard Reef, Finn and Broseph gasp. She turned.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, but Reef spoke.

"You have to take care of the tubs after the old people."

Emma shivered in disgust. "Ew! No way!" she crossed her arms. "I'm not going to do that." Andrew laughed.

"You father said you'd do that." he gave her a letter. She frowned when she finished.

"Can't I have another job? Please?"

"They are just old people. He said you did that back in Italy. Same kind of form, just go with it." Andrew told her to follow him, she sighed and politely followed him. Reef and Finn frowned.

"Poor girl..."

- - - - - - -

Jacob was talking with Seth about how he decided to apply for the job again. Seth was grinning from ear to ear when Jacob got the job with him -- the resort's personal mini chef for the surfers and small time instructors. They would work as instructors when Reef was gone or on break.  
Jacob was sharing a break with Seth when he heard Andrew.

"And remember to scrub the tubs after them, alright? I don't want to have to say it again." Jacob turned and gasped when he saw the same girl from earlier - Emma. She was dressed in the wench's clothing, her hair was still down. She had a calm face on, but her eyes looked grossed out. Jacob punched Seth's arm.

"That's her!" he hissed under his breath, pointing to the girl with the bucket of water. She was frowning and following Andrew through the small garden that led to them Seth made an awed face as he saw her short figure.

"Wow! A short hottie!" he smacked Jacob's back. "Have you've talked with her yet?" Jacob nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I made a grom out of myself...she's MoonDoggie and Gill's little sister..." he said it as if he wasn't good enough for any of them. Seth growled.

"You ain't no grom, Jacob! Speak with her after work, talk like how you talk with the other girls - impress her with your surfing! For gods sake, she's from Italy, right? Than she never saw surfing, show her how its done, bra." Jacob smiled, saying he was right. After work, he'd talk with her.

- - - - - - -

Emma sighed as she dropped the bucket of soapy water down; it splashed at her feet, but she didn't care. She was too sore and tired to. She had just finished scrubbing the tubs after everyone left when Andrew told her she could head back to her place and rest, her shift was over for the day. She smiled sweetly at him and gathered everything up to put it away; Andrew was surprised that she knew what to do, only she asked where the storage room was. He pointed to the south building, amazed. He didn't have to scream it or tell her over and over again - how strange. _Italy obviously has better people!_ Andrew thought.

Emma has finished freshening up in the bathroom when she left; she was very tired and wanted to rest. Andrew said her paycheck would arrive at the end of the week, the amount would be as much as she worked and how hard she worked. Andrew said he was proud, so it must mean a lot or at least more than the others.  
She paused when she heard laughter and the sound of water being splashed; she looked to her right and saw the ocean from the forest line she stood at. Reef and the others were surfing and swimming. She smiled when Reef pushed Broseph under the water. Their laughter and the sight made Emma sighed. It must be fun having friends...she shook her head and continued on her way through the woods.

Jacob saw Emma standing in the woods from his side of the beach, where Reef refused to go after Jacob beat him, but only because Reef's board snapped in half. He saw her eyes gaze over Reef and his gang and than back in front of her, as if she were lost in thought; hurtful thoughts. He decided - he'd go and talk with her! He hurried from the water and ran after her, unaware of Reef and Broseph, even Finn and Lo watching him, wondering what was wrong.

Jacob saw her walking up a short trail that led to her little hut and quickly charged forward, stopping in front of her, his breath lost. "Hey...wa-wait...a second..." he breathed. She frowned, worried. She reached out to pat his shoulders, but he shook his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her hazel eyes melting in worry. He smiled, his pearl white teeth shining brightly.

"Yeah...I just wanted to talk with you." Jacob laughed at her startled face. "Its okay...I won't bite." she giggled at that and broke out in a throaty laugh as well. Her face was flushed when she managed to say:

"A-About...what?"

"I was wondering if maybe...you'd wanna surf with us down at Blue Lagoon?" she looked frightened by it and he wondered why. She shook her head.

"No thank you, Jake--" he frowned, saying his name. She gasped. "I'm so sorry! I meant Jacob..." _I_'_m so stupid for saying his name wrong..._ "I can't go because I...I can't swim."  
Jacob oh'd her.

"Well....I could teach you--"

"No!" she snapped, running away into her brother's hut. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Jacob sighed. _I wonder what that was about...._

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_Alright, tell me what you think everyone! Please review, kindly._

_Also, I will reveal Emma's problem with swimming, promise :_

_Please, please, please review for me..._


	2. Secret Out

**Notes:**

_If you guys most know, yes you can see some of the names in Twilight, but that_'_s because most are Italian names. I use them because they are beautiful names and I_'_m mostly Italian with Greek in me and some Russian and some Irish. So now you know why I picked the names, that and I used the "Top US names for boys and girls chart"._

_Well, later!_

**_Stoked_**

_Secret Out_

Moondoggie yawned as he stretched in his bed, sitting up, he scratched his neck and threw his slipper at his brother, Gill. Gill woke with a groan. "What?"

"We gotta get breakfast ready, remember? Dude, you partied too hard last night. Come on," he grabbed his brother and tried to lift him. "come on I said! We got a lil sis to feed and send off to work! Papa will be furious if he finds out she starved!" Noah shouted, finally getting Gill up. He cried about needing more sleep, but Noah dragged him into the kitchen to prepare the morning meal of french toast.

Once Emma had taken her shower in medium hot water, she dressed in her work clothes and made her way to the main hut for breakfast. Gill dropped a plate of french toast in front of her and sat down with his own, as did Noah. Derek coughed. "So...how was work yesterday, Em?"

Emma looked up, smiling. "It wasn't as bad as cleaning uncle Louie's tubs back in Roma, so pretty easy." she smiled at her brothers when they sighed. Gill started to eat as Noah spoke.

"Anything fun you have planned for Saturday?"

"No. I think I'm going to stay at home and do some of my homework so I don't fall behind back in Italy."

"No, _sorella_! You should have fun...its summer time, have fun!" he smirked as he got up and scrapped his food. "I have an idea, why don't you come on down to the beach and party with us?"

Emma looked down, playing with the food on her plate. "No thank you, Noah. I'd like to stay and study, please." Noah and Gill crossed their arms.

"You're going or we'll tell father you aren't having fun with us! He'll send Dante over and you know he's a bummer." Noah laughed when Emma nodded.

"Okay, but only for a few! I have lots to do and papa would hate it if I fell behind in classes when I go back--"

"Than its a date...well, you have to find a date. Gill and I have one, don't be a loner, girl. Its at 5, right after you get off work!" they hugged her and kissed her cheeks and went on their way to whatever job they had. She honestly didn't know what they did...

---

Work was a drag for Jacob. He dressed in his surfing shorts and lightly brushed his short black hair back as he walked down the coast line with his friend, Seth. Ever since Seth was grounded a week ago by his parents, he's been told to drag his sister along, Claire. Seth and Jacob were thankful when she went off with her friend, Stella and her brother Clint. When his sister left ear-shot range, Seth smiled as he elbowed Jacob.  
"So, how'd it go, bra? What did she say, dude?"

Jacob sighed. "I don't know, Seth. She seemed afraid of something. I asked her if she wanted me to teach her how to swim...she freaked out." he kicked a pebble and crossed his arms. "she even called me `Jake'. That means she doesn't like me..." he was down about it. Seth grabbed his arm and gasped, pointing ahead of them near a green buggy. Jacob looked up, smiling. Emma?

Emma was near her oldest brother, Noah, looking out at the sea with terrified eyes. Something was bothering her and her brothers didn't seem to notice it at all. Jacob wanted to know, to help her through it. But what could he do? He began to walk over to her.

Emma grabbed her brother's hand. "Noah--"

"MoonDoggie.." he whispered, stopping in front of her with a big brother grin on. "What's wrong? You're green in the face, Em."

"I don't want to be here...can I go?"

"Aw, please stay for a little while, please? If its surfing that's the problem, you can stay near the fire." he dragged her along with him toward the marshmallow lands.

Emma was handed a stick with a marshmallow on it and than handed Hershey and gramcrackers. She frowned. "What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked Gill. He smiled and showed her how to heat the marshmallow just right enough to met the chocolate but not burn the marshy goodness of the mallows. She was delighted in their taste and asked for another, Gill laughed.  
"Wow, lil Em can eat something that's not Italian." he laughed with Noah. Emma blushed.

"For your information, I can eat things that don't come our country. I ate a burger once..." she didn't add the part that she never finished it. Noah smiled and looked over at his date, Cristy. He whispered something and got up with her, "we're gonna go surf. Have fun Emma." he waved good bye and hurried to their boards and than the ocean, where Reef, Finn, Broseph, Johnny and their friends were. Gill sighed, itching his neck.

"I don't wanna look like a kook, Em. I'll be back, kay? We'll have a brother-sister fun time or something!" he grabbed Vicky's hand and ran off laughing. The Italian girl looked down at her hands and dropped the marshmallow. _They seem like they are having so much fun out there..._

"You okay, girl?" she looked up to see a broad shoulder boy with sandy blond hair and gray eyes. He frowned. "Are ya?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, just thinking...I'm sorry I worried you...mister?"

"Alex _Russell_." he muttered, pointing to the two behind him. "Matt and Brad, we own the beach your on."

"Own?" Emma asked, skeptical. "You own the beach? How is that possible?"

"cause we said...listen, we don't like shoe-bes here." he looked down at her sandals and laughed. She blushed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." she removed her sandals and put them in a nice pile besides her. "there." she looked away, toward Reef and the others surfing. Alex noticed.

"Yeah, surfing is awesome, huh?"

"I don't know. I can't even swim..." Emma sighed when Alex chuckled under his breath.

"Seems a bit odd. Where ya from?"

"Roma Italy." Emma managed to answer before Jacob interrupted.

"Alex, dude, leave her alone."

"Or? I was just saying hi and welcoming her, _Asher_."

Jacob gripped his hands. "Don't call me that! Only my friends can."

The two boys glared at each other and Emma became worried, she snuck off toward the buggy with her sandals and headed to the other end of the beach.

---

Jacob paused after a few moments into the fight with Alex and looked around. Emma? Where did she go? Jacob held a hand up to Alex. "Stop. I gotta go, we'll do this later." he ran off towards the other end of the beach.

She was sitting under the docks, her legs pulled up against her chest, her eyes set low on the ocean as the sun sprinkled pink and yellow everywhere. Far back into the water, was Reef, Fin, Lo, Broseph and Johnny with his girlfriend (Emma). Her brothers were there. Moondoggie with his date and Gill with his, they were having a nice time. A few moments later, she saw Alex and two other boys jump into the water with their boards. A ghostly sigh escaped her lips when her older brother Noah did a back flip and landed directly in front of Gill. They looked like birds flying above the ocean and its freedom. She wanted to be there with her brothers, she wanted friends. She wanted something to do with her friends. All the people in B.C loved to surf and probably did nothing more than just that and watching movies. She didn't know how to surf, let alone swim! She had nothing here. She hid her face and cried.

"Emma?" a soft voice called.

She looked up, sniffing. "J-Jacob? What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her face as she stood up, frowning. He frowned, itching his head.

"Well, um...you kinda ran off in a hurry. Was something wrong?" what! of course there was, Jacob! Why did you ask her something so stupid? "I mean, your crying in all...so what happened?"  
She blinked, shaking her head.

"No...nothing. Just," she looked back at the ocean and made a sad face, Jacob felt so bad for her. "I..I want to be able to have fun with my two brothers here, but I can't swim and almost everyone here does."

Jacob smiled softly, lightly laughing. "If you want, I could teach you to swim. Its really not...that...Emma? Did I say something wrong? Your face is pale! Emma?!" she made a dizzy face and pouted her lips.

"I...I think I'm gonna be sick!" she ran off toward the buggy and than into the forest. Jacob sighed, kicking the sand. Same problem from before...

---

Noah was annoyed and angry that his sister left after she promised to stay and have fun. But, at the same time, he was sad for her. He was eating some cereal when he heard knocking at the door. Emma left early that morning and said she was gonna go down to the book store. He insisted that the book store would be open the next friday - one of her days off - but she wanted to go anyway. Gill was in the living room, watching a old surfing flick he loved.

Noah opened the door. He frowned when he saw Jacob and Broseph.

"Jay, Bro? What's up?" he asked, letting them in. Broseph yawned.

"I came for Gill...?" Noah pointed to the living room and sighed as he looked at Jacob.

He sighed. "Its about Emma...she's been acting weird ever since I mention teaching her how to swim--"

"Damn, you just ruined her vacation here and our time with her." Noah sounded annoyed and irritated. He showed Jacob to a chair and rubbed his neck tiredly. "I guess I should tell ya...don't tell her I told you," he looked at the living room. "say Gill did." he smiled at that and began to tell Jacob why Emma didn't want anything to do with water or swimming, in turn, surfing.

Noah told him that when Emma was just six years old, she had fallen out of a boat that her father, mother and her oldest brother (and Noah's older brother) Dante was driving. Gill and Noah were staying home, due to sicknesses, but Emma's mother, Anna, wanted to take Emma out on the boats to have fun and to teach her how to swim. He told Jacob that when Emma leaned over the side railing, she fell out and into the water and the waves were very high that day and power too; a storm had broken out and they were heading back after the first session of teaching Emma.  
She screamed and screamed when she fell in. Anna was so worried for Emma, who didn't know how to swim, she jumped into the powerful water and saved her baby girl, handing her to Dante whilst Leonardo (the father) tried to stop the boat to get his wife and child. After they got Emma onto the boat, Leonardo gazed over board into the water. He jumped in, but he couldn't find Anna.

"A week later," Noah's voice broke into his normal tone. "they declared her dead and we grieved for her...Emma mostly, she thinks it was her fault our mother died. Since than, Dante hasn't really visited her....I never told her, but he blames her for it and he can barely stand our father because he keeps forcing the hotel on him. Last time Emma and I heard about Dante, was that he was marrying some girl named Rosa somewhere in Greece." Noah looked destroyed. Jacob could see the pain in his eyes. The young surfer sighed, patting Noah's arm.

"You okay, Noah?" the older surfer scoffed.

"Of course! Now you know why Emma can't stand water...she's afraid of it, ever since than. Promise you won't make too much of a deal?"

"Promise." Jacob promised, smirking to him.

---

Emma finished her work and was heading down the docks when she heard Reef and Johnny discussing something. She looked over at them and smiled to them; they fell silent swiftly and rubbed their necks as she came over.

"Um...hey guys. What are you doing out here without your boards? The waves look really big..." she wondered innocently as they gave her a blank stare. Reef smiled.

"Actually, we're just hangin'." he brushed his hair back. "hey Emma, I was wondering...you wanna go out tonight? To a movie or somethin'?" Johnny elbowed Reef. Emma blushed.

"No thank you, Reef. I have a lot to do..."

"Okay...how about tomorrow than?"

"I..." she swallowed. "I can't. Work." she ran off in a hurry.

* * *

Alright, this one was short. But the next one will be better! Promise!

Please be kind and review for me :)


	3. The Waves

**Notes: **_This chapter is sorta short, but it'll get us farther into the story and closer to the end and some good, juicy parts lol_

_Please review!  
_

_**Stoked**_

_The Waves_

It was Sunday and Gill had just finished his jog through the woods for his daily exercise for boarding better. He yawned and stretched on the porch when he glanced over to see Emma sitting on a old, rotten chair on her hut's smaller porch. She was reading a book; typical of her. He scoffed. His sister never knew how to have fun, and when she ditched him and Noah, it made him feel worse. He sighed and headed over, a smirk on his very tan skin.

"Em? What's up, why are you reading on a good Sunday morning?" he asked, sitting besides her. She showed him the red leather cover and smiled.

"It was mother's." she ran a finger over the words scribbled in the margins, they were in Italian. She sighed. "Gill...what was she like? I can't remember..." Gill sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, she was too sweet and caring, she was smart and beautiful." he smiled, ruffling her hair. "You are a lot like her! You're way too sweet for your own good, Em!" Emma frowned, closing the book.

She gripped the book. "She probably hates me for what I did..." Gil looked down, watching his feet. He took Emma's hand.

"Nah! Mom would be proud of you, Emma. She loves you, no matter where she is." Emma gazed at him with sad eyes, but she smiled.

"Thanks...Gill." she laughed, opening the book to show Gill something. "She put her favorite quotes and notes in the margins...she talked about father a lot..." Gill took the book from her, she growled.

"Give it back, Derek!"

"Nah, not until you come to the beach and try to have fun with the rest of the teenagers your age!"

"I can't swim, Derek!"

"Than learn, because the only way you'll get your book back, is by swimming in the ocean! Noah will help me keep it from you, papa and Dante will agree with us too! So don't try going to them." she gripped her hands and stomped after him when he began to head to his hut.

"Give it back, Derek or I'll get your board!"

"Go ahead! Either way, if you want this back you have to learn how to swim!" he ran off into the woods. Emma was horrified. It was her mother's book! Why would he take something so precious from her?

---

Jacob, Seth, Noah, Gill, Broseph, Lo and Reef who stood besides Fin and Johnny, were positive their plan would work. Gill successfully took Emma's book away to get her to come to the beach. Gill and Noah knew that she would do _anything_ for that book, the book she's had since she was six years old.

"When will she come?" Jacob and Reef asked.

"Soon. She can't go this long without it." Gill yawned, stretching.

"Where did you hide it?" Noah asked, peeking around the hut on the sand to see if she were coming. She was! She was walking towards the beach, a sad expression on, her eyes full of worry. She looked up at the ocean and sighed, crossing her arms rightly around her chest, as if she could save herself from the view of the ocean and the smashing sounds of the waves hitting bluffs and the sand. She swallowed, walking forward. Noah and Gill looked over at Jacob. "Jacob, your cue!" they pushed him out. He almost fell, but quickly gained his balance back. He came over to her whilst she was watching the waves.

"Emma?" she turned, smiling.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eye brows falling into a "V" formation. He chuckled tiredly.

"Well...I heard what your brother did and what he wants you to do, and I was thinking I could help you."

Emma was silent for a long awkward moment, before she turned away. "No thank you..." Jacob looked surprised.

"But surely, you'll want to learn from someone?"

"I can ask someone else..." she sighed and began to walk away. He faltered to follow her, but in the end, he ran after her.

"Wait, wait!" he called, jumping in front of her, arms wide open. "I can teach you! With Reef and Fin, even your brothers! It'll be easy, I promise. Please, let me help you." he begged, his brown eyes full of worry and grief. Emma blinked, frowning.

"Did my brothers put you up to this?"

"Even if they did, I'd still want to help, Emma." His eyes were serious. She looked away.

"But, what if I drown?"

"I won't let you!" he barked sweetly, blushing when she looked at him, surprised. "Promise!" he smirked at her, holding his hand out.

--

Noah, Gill, Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Fin, Seth and Lo frowned. Noah itched his head."We didn't tell him to say that....did we?" they all shook their heads.

Emma sighed, but took his hand. Jacob jumped up. "Yes! I promise I'll teach you to be the best swimmer in B.C! We'll start in the shallow parts than work up! How about we start today or maybe tomorrow?"

Emma looked scared. "How about tomorrow? I'm...I'm tired today." Jacob arched his eye brows.

"But it'll be a work day..."

"I know; after?"

He smiled, agreeing. "Alright, after than! We'll meet up right here, Reef and the others can help and if you want, we can get you a girl coach for most sessions." She laughed.

"No, it'll be fine for who ever I get."

Noah and the rest broke out in smiles. "It worked!"

---

A week later, Emma finished her swimming session and tiredly headed to her hut, dripping water as she walked up the stairs, Emma sighed and fell down on her bed, exhausted from today. Fin worked her until she threw up.  
She was starting to get out of the safety devices that kept her afloat. She was so shy and embarrassed about that, she tried even harder to get out of them. She got what she wanted today, she could swim a bit without them, but she was still too frightened to go any further where her feet couldn't touch.

Emma was so tired, she threw her sandals off and pulled the blanket over her head. It put a smile on her face to think that she would get her book back...and that Jacob helped to teach her how to swim.

* * *

_Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought, I'm dying here Y.Y_


	4. The Open Book

**A**'**s Notes**: If you wish to know what they are saying, don't use Babelfish. That thing sucks. Use the Full Text Translator by** translate (DOT) reference (DOT) com. **That is, if you don't know what they are saying lol

**Side Notes**: I had to put a "-" between the two Italian words "Asino" and "buco". You'll know later when you translate it...if you wish to I mean.  
Also, when you see (Note #) that means look to that note. It will provide you with a link you can easily put together if you wish to see what the fields look like.

(**Note 1**) -- http : // farm3 . static. flickr. com /2052 /2508159971 _ 10b9200e7e .jpg -- simply push all that together and add it to a blank tab to see a picture :D

**Stoked**

_The Open Book_

As if learning to swim wasn't hard enough on Emma, Gill reported that if she wished to get the book back, she now had to attend after noon hang outs with other teenagers aka her friends. She had none. Despite the half week she spent trying to learn to swim -- which she has learned nothing so far -- she didn't make any of them her friends. She wanted Jacob as a friend, but she wasn't sure how to approach that...she's never had friends before. Plus, asking a question like that to your teacher would be weird, right?

So instead of going to her lessons, she told Gill and Noah to forget about the book, she wasn't going to slave after every single thing they wanted her to do. She'd find the book and steal it back! She wasn't going to risk her life anymore swimming (trying to at least) or try to earn friendship with people she hardly knows. She was done with it! When she told her brothers that, they were upset and said she wouldn't get the book back, but she refused to budge and listen to them. She woke the next day, just to have a fight in Italian with Naoh, her second oldest brother.

"Che dire del libro?!" Noah had yelled, his face red with anger. Emma growled, shouting up at the taller brother.

"Ritorno esso allora! Ritorno esso!" she was really angry now, really angry. Gill was sitting across from them, watching the fight.

"Idiota! Vogliamo a aiuto tu!" he growled, turning away from her. Emma turned away from Noah (MoonDoggie) to glare at Gill (Derek).

"E voi! Come potrei tu prendere il mio libro?!" Gill gave her a lazy look and shrugged, looking away. Emma gripped her hands. "Risposta mi!" Gill sighed, shaking his head.

"Esso stato necessario, Emma." his voice was hard. The three siblings hadn't noticed Jacob, Broseph and Reef standing there in the door way. By the look on their faces, they knew the three siblings had just had a serious fight. MoonDoggie looked up and sighed, rubbing his neck. Emma frowned and pushed pass the three boys to leave the hut. Reef looked around.

"So...what was that about?" Broseph punched Reef's arm, telling him to 'shush'. MoonDoggie sighed.

"She's upset we won't give her book back."

"Its a book." Reef sounded alarmed. "reading is for kooks."

"Why don't ya give it back, bra?" Broseph asked, his eyes wondering to Gill when he heard the young man scoff. "If its that important...ya know?" Noah and Gill were silent.

"We're just..." the older man looked tired. "we just wanted her to have a nice time, ya know? She's so glum all the time." Jacob changed his gaze from the two brothers to the door.

_I hope she_'_s okay..._

----

Over that short course of swimming classes the only thing Emma could do was...walk in the water. She still needed those dang life savers, but she was _not_ tempted to go in the water ever again. She sighed when she made it to the bus stop, her eyes falling on the ocean sparkling under the sun's early morning rays. Surfing in the water -- like usual -- was that boy Reef. She was at lost of words. How could he want to risk his life by going in the water? How easily that same water could take his life. She looked away and started off to the hotel.

When Emma made it to the hotel, she saw her boss Andrew talking with a really well-dressed young lady. She had light coco hair and very light purple eyes. She walked up, dreading it. "Lo! Didn't I say to watch the children?" he asked, his voice cracking with rage. She smiled.

"Fin is with them. Chill out, its fine."

"Its not fine, Lo! Fin just left to look for them!" Lo's face dropped in worry.

"I..I'm sure the little twerps--"

"Lo! If they aren't found in the next three hours, I swear you'll be work-less!" he shouted, turning he paused, crossing his arms."Ah, Miss Haze." Lo's mouth fell open. Since when she Bummer...talk to his employees that way? And Lo was daughter of the hotel's owner! This 'Haze' girl was daughter of a donor, still not enough compared to her. Well...maybe in Italy, since her father's hotel was the best hotel in the world. Lo frowned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You're early?" he asked, confused. Is this girl trying to trick me? "Hm...well, alright then, I suppose I can start you off now. Head to the back to the Pool area and wash the pool out. Someone decided to paint it with garbage -- think you can handle it alone?" Emma nodded.

"Sì, sir." she headed off, looking down when Lo gave her a wondering glance. Andrew turned back to Lo.

"You better find them, Lo!" he stomped off, muttering something about his best employee Emma, his new one.

----

"You sure, Lo?" asked Broseph, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure of it! Bummer has been all 'Why can't you be like Emma' or 'there's my golden student!'. I've never seen him act this way at all." she rolled her eyes. Johnny laughed from behind her.

"Why are you upset about it, Lo?"

"Because...because I should be the only rich one here, Johnny!" she scoffed, sitting down.

"I never got to me her...is she like _our_ Emma?" Johnny asked, frowning. It would be weird to call out two _different_ Emmas. Broseph laughed.

"Nah. This new Emma is work material. Italy trainin' -- hardcore, bra." he leaned back on his seat, noticing Reef, Fin and (their) Emma was gone. "this morning Jacob, Reef and I walked in on Gill and MoonDoggie fighting with the _new_ Emma."

"Really? Reef mentioned that...she was saying it in Italian, right?"

"Ya, its too bad they won't give her book back." Broseph sighed. "She sure sounds scary when she's yelling in Italian--"

"Its sexy." Reef said, jumping on the free bench besides Broseph. He, Fin and Emma had returned. Fin rolled her eyes.

"You're a pig, Reef." Broseph shook his head."Supposedly, Broseph here, understood each and every word." everyone turned to the tanned surfer, expecting him to tell.

"Well...they had been fighting before Jacob and Reef showed up...I was listenin'." he said, ashamed. "I guess her father sent her here because of something that happened in Italy, said she needed quality time to herself. But then Gill said that she was bound to make the mistake she did in Italy--"

"What mistake?" Emma asked frowning, wondering. She had heard about the '_new_' Emma, but she hadn't gotten the chance to meet her yet. Everyone looked up at the brown haired girl who had just appeared from inside the house. They were all out on the porch now. Broseph shrugged.

"I dunno. They never said anything about it....anyway, MoonDoggie went on saying that she was way too _closed up_ for her own good and that he was doing it to help her. She asked something about how he thought that would help and then when Jacob and Reef showed up, gaining their attention. And then new Emma stormed off..."

"New Emma?" they all turned to see the 'new' Emma standing there, her hazel eyes watching the small group with unease. She was holding a package. Broseph clamped his mouth shut and looked away. Reef turned to Fin to act as if nothing happened. Fin stood.

"I-is that from Bummer?" the Italian girl gave her a sad face, holding it out. "Sì." she looked down at Broseph. "See if you can understand me now; Asino-buco!" Broseph flinched. The girl turned and hurried away from the group. Johnny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...someone should say sorry." Johnny whispered.

"Asshole?" Broseph asked, confused. Everyone looked at him, _ah_'_ing_ because they now knew what she had shouted in Italian.

----

When they opened the package, they saw the new work attire Bummer had bought so everyone could fit comfortable. A note resided in it: Get to the hotel now! So, the group hurried to the hotel.

"Bummer, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, worried because only he was called to the front area. Andrew growled.

"After Lo 'found' the boys, you know what the parents did? Reported the mistake to Mr. Richmount!" Johnny gasped. "Now, we have to pull double duty as payment! Tell Lo her father said she has to watch five children now. Fin is to report upstairs -- a rock band destroyed the rooms. Reef is needed at the coaching lodge. Broseph needs to attend the pick-up. Emma -- the one that doesn't work as good --" he had no problem mentioning that. He knew Johnny and (old) Emma were dating. "has to go to the kitchen with Kelly, big dinner tonight. You are to watch the counter--"

"Sir...may I ask where this _new_ Emma works at?"

Bummer growled. "I'm disappointed, Johnny. Here I thought you were the kind hearted one."

"I am sir...I wish to speak with her--"

"Well find out on your own time! Back to work!

----

"They did what?" asked Jacob, who was walking with his friend Seth.

"Its true...supposedly from Reef's point of view, she looked real upset." Seth yawned, stretching his arms and then folded them behind his head. "She called Broseph a asshole in Italian." Jacob laughed.

"That's what he gets for ease-dropping." he paused and pushed Seth behind a bush, telling him to stay silent.

"What Jacob?" he hissed. His friend pointed out of the bush to a girl at a food stand. She was staring at the food there, concerned about something."Oh, Emma." he laughed, shaking his head. "Looks like she's hungry." he chuckled. Jacob frowned.

"Maybe she doesn't know what's edible?" he jumped out of the bushes and walked toward her, trying to be calm. "Emma?" she turned and frowned.

"Jacob?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" the man behind the counter tapped the counter impatiently. Emma blushed and apologized to the man. "what...what is that?" she pointed to a small bowl of chili. The man sighed.

"Chili, miss."

"Oh..." she frowned. All the food looked...disgusting.

"Are you ready to pick miss? I have to move my shop--" she nodded.

"What's the cheapest thing you have?" she sweetly, looking up at him. The man exhaled and pointed down to a sign which said: 'Hot N Ready Ramen'. "How much?"

"Six dollars." she sighed.

"Would two Euros do?" he laughed.

"No. That's not even close to enough. You'd need more." she frowned and said nevermind, but Jacob swallowed.

"Wait...I'll help you." he smiled at her. "Two small cups of ramen, please." the man started to brew the water while Jacob turned to Emma.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, her eyes down to her hands which fiddled nervously with her dress' end. Jacob chuckled weakly.

"Because you were hungry and you didn't have money--"

"I mean why waste your currency on me?" she added, sighing. He glanced behind him and saw Seth watching secretly. He knew he wouldn't be able to answer.

"I...thought you needed help. Didn't look like you had enough money--" he stopped when she spoke, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Euro." she smiled at his flushed face. She paused, worried. "D-did I say something?" she asked, her eyes wide. Jacob's face had turned bright red. He shook his head, sweating.

"N-no, of course not!" he smiled, weakly. "I...Um..." he turned to the man behind the counter when he heard the ring. He paid the six dollars and apologized to Emma, saying he had to leave. He took his ramen cup and shot off in another direction. Emma sighed.

"Bye..."

----

"You ran away from her like a scared chicken, Jacob!" Seth growled, crossing his arms. Reef and Broseph laughed, holding their sides.

"Smooth, Jacob. Smooooth." Reef grinned when he saw Jacob's annoyed look. "I think even Johnny could do better." he laughed again, smacking his side. Jacob sighed.

"I know, I screwed it up! Jeez...she probably thinks I'm just some kook."

"Bra, she doesn't even know what a 'kook' is." Broseph yawned, leaning back. He was tired after his shift of hauling and un-hauling suitcases. Reef agreed, sitting down.

"She seems off when she came here. Like she's been locked up all her life."

"She was in Italy, Reef." Jacob muttered, sitting down. "C-could you guess give me some pointers that could work on her?"

"You're the biggest babe magnet on the freakin' beach, Jacob!" Reef rolled his eyes. "Try what you do on the other girls."

"I...I did try, it didn't work." he sounded hurt. "Every time I try to talk, my voice freezes." Reef and Broseph smirked.

"Sounds like what Johnny has for Emma." Reef rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers.

"I have the perfect idea, buddy!"

(---)

"A-are you sure this will work?" he asked, worried when Reef and Broseph stopped him outside Emma's hut in the forest, behind some trees. Reef nodded and smacked his shoulder.

"Ah-hundred-million-trillion-percent sure!" he chirped. He pushed Jacob forward. "Just remember that you gotta talk about Italy! Remember the facts and questions or you're screwed, dude." Jacob swallowed and headed over to her door. He knocked three times and waited, trying not be nervous. He heard light footsteps and shifted his feet. Think Italy...think Italy. Think Ital--

"Hello Emma." he smiled at her surprised face.

"Ciao, Jacob." she smiled at him and asked if he wanted to come in. He nodded and stepped in. The hut was ugly. Probably worse than the house Reef and Co. lived at. He didn't comment on that because he heard Lo saying that talking about a girl's room or house without complimenting it, was a insult. He turned to her when she closed the door. "Want something to drink? Eat?" she asked, watching his eyes. He shook his head.

"No thank you. I just wanted to talk with you..." _say it!_ "about Italy." she seemed to brighten up at that. She led him to the living space, where one long couch rested. He felt his heart sped up. There weren't any other seats...she would have to sit near him! She sat down.

"What about Italy?" she wondered, watching him sit besides her...really close to her. He thought about what Reef, Johnny and Broseph trained him on.

"Um..anything. What was it like, where you lived?"

She seemed to have been lost in thought, but shook her head. "Quiet; beautiful and peaceful. My mom gave birth to me at VolTerra Italy, she was seeing the ruins there."

"Ruins?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled, happy.

"The VolTerra Ruins; its a dome crater with ancient pillars and ruined houses." her eyes were sparkling. "it really is beautiful, if you block out the people and all the non-natural noises."

Jacob smiled. It was working. "Okay...what do the streets normally look like?"

"Hm? Oh...well the houses are either really small or really tall. They usually have dark red rooftops or light orange. The houses are almost always made out of creamy-brown bricks and little green shutters." she laughed. "People are zooming by you on their bikes, or people are galloping pass you with their horses and donkeys, carrying food or trading goods." she laid her hands down on her lap, folding them into a nervous ball. "T-there were these nice young men that would help you no matter it was...they would never allow a girl or woman, young or old, do a dangerous job or anything unneeded." Jacob's eyes fell with annoyance. Other boys? He growled. I have to change the subject. But before he could, she said:

"There was this young man named Donatello Cesare." he saw the blush over her cheeks and panicked. "my father knew Donatello's father and he introduced us. I remember I was out, painting the sides of the house when he came and asked me if I needed help." she laughed. "he always helped me even though I'd say no...he was so sweet."

"Um..." she paused when he spoke. "Did you go anywhere else besides VolTerra?" she nodded.

"Of course. I went to Tuscany. The fields there are very beautiful. The look like they go on forever." she stood up suddenly. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" she ran off and up the stairs. Jacob sighed but hissed when he saw Reef and Broseph peaking in through the windows.

"You guys, leave! She's coming back."

"Okay," Broseph smiled. "When she comes back and starts to mention another guy, say: 'Tu sei molto sexy'." Jacob shook his head.

"I know what 'sexy' means you two."

"It means something different in Italian, Jacob--" Broseph was pulled down by Reef when he saw the dark Chocolate haired girl running down the stairs. She smiled as she came back in and sat down. A book with a beautiful brown landscape was on the cover. She opened and trailed her finger down the Italian words. She smiled and flipped to the page she was looking for.

"Look," she leaned over toward him and he blushed. He could smell her hair, it was beautiful smelling. He forced his eyes on the book and not the back of her neck, where he could see her skin and back easily. She was pointing to a (Note 1) green field that stretched out in front of gray-blue sky. Mountains adorned the back view while little trees spotted the field. He could see the different hills. "That's the field my papa took me to when I was eleven or twelve..." she smiled, remembering the scene. "This is Tuscany. Its beautiful, right?" she looked up at him, her hazel eyes shining. He nodded.

"Its very beautiful." he whispered. She seemed pleased by that and flipped the pages. She showed him different fields and different images of Tuscany and some forest pictures. After a few more images, she paused and closed the book, looking at the clock.

"Oh...I'm sorry Jacob," she frowned. "I have to do a lot of things...first I have to call my papa and...." she looked at him and shook her head. "You can come back tomorrow...if you want I mean." she looked flustered, but Jacob didn't notice. He stood.

"A-alright then...I think I will." she walked him to the door. "Bye Emma." she said goodbye and was about to close the door when Jacob saw Broseph mouthing the words to him from away. Jacob swallowed. _Say it...just get it over with!_

"I..." she paused and looked at him, concerned. He took a breath. "Tu sei molto sexy." her eyes went wide.

"E-excuse me?" she frowned. "I-I have to go." she slammed on the door on him. Wondering what he said, he walked away knowing Reef and Broseph would catch up and make fun of him. They did.

"I can't believe you said that!" Reef laughed, while Broseph chuckled. The tan surfer stopped, imitating the moment.

"Tu sei molto sexy." they broke out in laughter. " 'You are very sexy'." he was crying now because his laughter was so strong. Jacob pushed Broseph.

"Its not funny, you idiot!" he shouted, walking away from the two.

(---)

"You said my sister was sexy?" Noah asked Jacob after he explained the situation to him. Jacob nodded.

"Broseph said it meant something else..."

"And you fell for that trick? For gods sake, he said sexy."

"I know, but he said he meant something else in Italian and he knows the language so I listened to him...." he slumped down on the sand, dropping his board. "I really like her..."

"Yea...I see that." Noah sighed, leaning against his board. He had stuck it in the sand. "Hm....my sister is really easy to read; she's like a open book. You just gotta stare and listen long enough and you'll get her." he thought. "Oh, okay...next time you see here, say: 'Volevo dire un'altra cosa indietro laggiù, Emma'. It means: 'I meant something else back there, Emma'." he smiled at Jacob. "Should work. If she asks you what you meant...say you thought the word 'sexy' meant beautiful and kind. Use the excuse that you are just learning." Jacob laughed.

"You think that'll work on her?"

"I know so!"

* * *

_Alright...I know it_'_s been a long time since I last updated...I_'_ve missed episodes too. lol_

_Anyway, here ya go ;)_


	5. Beach Talk

**A Note's**: One of my reviews commented on the two Emmas thing. Would it be too complicated to do it like this: _Emma_ smiled at her boyfriend, hugging him. While the other Emma just stared out to the ocean.  
Italics means original, or should I switch it to the second? :c

Report any errors, okay? :D

**Side Notes**: Yes, Italians hd/have soccer. They use to have it as a game hundreds of years ago. Gladiator and such.

Chapter: Beach Talk?

Emma was scrubbing the floors when Andrew came in, with stars (practically) in his eyes. "Emma?" she looked up from the soapy water. "A phone call for you." she frowned and stood, wiping her hands on her apron. She followed him into the waiting room for the employees and saw Reef, Broseph, Johnny and Fin, they were talking. She turned her head, avoiding their eyes. Andrew stopped by the phone and then left, telling the others to be good. Emma picked the ringing phone up and said:

"Ciao. Si, Emma qui." she listened for a few seconds. "Padre?" the others were listening, watching secretly. They wanted to see her fight with her father, so maybe they could give Jacob a heads up. "So, so, so..." she muttered, her eyes down. "So! Padre, so! Non vorrei anche pensare su di esso, padre. So...so..." Her eyes lit up at something. "Io non può venire casa? Papa....Perché? Perché?" they could see the tears in her eyes and decided it was enough `listening' in. "So cosa quello che ho fatto, Leonardo." the others gasped. She called him by his real name. Broseph frowned.

"She's in for it now..." he whispered to them, listening. Broseph picked up the phone gently and put an ear against it. Reef and Fin hid him while he listened better. He could hear that Leonardo's angry was talking in English, which meant Emma was just trying to hide it from them...or some of them.

"Stop acting like this, Emma! I sent you over there for a reason! Start acting like a adult and make a life!"

"Ho avuto un buona indietro lì in Italia!" she shouted to him.

"Your life was dull here, Emma! You have no friends! You'd go to school and then come back, it has to stop!" Broseph thought her father had a cool accent.

"Così Io dovere ciecamente seguire tuo vita? Vivere tuo vita?"

"Live my life? What are you talking about?!"

"Dante." she answered, as if that were enough. He was silent for a little bit.

"He has nothing to do with this, Emma." he said, frustrated.

"Sì esso fa--"

"Speak in English, little lady!" he growled and Emma was silent for a moment. They could see her eyes, they were hard with anger. "Emma!"

"Yes..."

"Your brother has nothing to do with why you are over in B.C--"

"Yes it does. He wants the company now...even though you've been training me for it--"

"This is what its about?! Is it?!"

"..." she was silent again. While there was no talking, Broseph relayed most of the conversation to his friends.

"Emma?" when he heard her father's voice he listened again. "Emma are you there?!"

"....beeepppp." she hung up and turned to the group of other teenagers. She was staring at them, annoyed. Broseph silently hung up the phone and peaked around his friends. He could see her angry eyes. She walked up to them -- with a lithe pose to her body. It looked like she was going to kill them.

"Next time you listen in on my conversations, you'll regret it." she told Broseph, her stare filled with anger.

"Like?" he asked, daring.

"Let's just say you'll be living on the streets." she threatened. Fin growled.

"Okay, that's enough! We weren't listening....okay, we were. But only because were worried."

"Then don't be. I'm fine." she snapped. "I don't need you guys knowing about my personal life, its not for you to know." Broseph frowned.

"But were friends, aren't we? I mean, all of us?" she gave each of them a soft stare and shook her head.

"No..." Reef sighed, stepping forward.

"Would that count against me being your boyfriend as well?" he grinned. Fin punched his arm but Emma shook her head.

"Just please...leave my personal life to myself, please?" they nodded. "Thank you." she turned and left the Staff room. Broseph sighed.

"Something with her brother," he answered, as if he knew what they were going to ask. "Something big went down."

----

Jacob frowned when Broseph told him everything about Emma's fight with her father. He sighed. He was angry that he had listened in on her conversation, but at the same time he thought it was good because he could know what was bothering her ahead of time. "Why would she be upset about her brother taking the company?"

"I dunno." Broseph said, shrugging. "her father sounds so...intimidatin'." he said, shaking his head. Jacob crossed his arms.

"I don't want her to feel like all we want to do is gossip about the highest pay-role for the hotel. I don't want her to think of me that way..."

"Yea...I hope she does something about her name. I'm gonna have a headache if the Emmas run into eachother," he rubbed his eyes. Jacob laughed.

"She'll be back in Italy by the end of the summer...I think. I should ask MoonDoggie." he turned his head toward the ocean and saw Reef chatting with Gill. "Gill!" he said, smiling. He ran off, Broseph chasing him.

"Gill!" he shouted, out of breath. "Gill!" the older man turned, frowning at Jacob.

"Jacob?" he said, rubbing his neck. "What's up, bra?"

"I...want...to know..." he coughed a few times, gaining his breath. "when your sister will be leaving--"

"Why, can't wait to get rid of her?" asked Gill, his eyes full of annoyance. He shook his head.

"No! Not at all...I actually wanted her to stay longer, you know?"

Gill laughed, crossing his arms. "Well, she's back at the house right now. I got a call from my pa and he said they had a fight, not sure about what though. She should calm down in a few hours." Gill sighed. "MoonDoggie is trying to get her to come down to the beach by using the book again."

----

"Come on, Emma." he said, waving the book at her. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged. A different book on her lap. Her hair was pulled up in a clip and her feet were bare. "don't ya want your book back?" she frowned at him and closed the book she was reading.

"I'll get it back later, Noah." he frowned. He didn't like it when she called him that. He tapped his foot on the floor.

"I'll tell you what, come down to the beach all day and have fun -- don't be a crouch about it -- and you can have your book back, no other deals. Promise."

"You promised last time, Noah." she whispered, getting up from the bed. He held the book higher so she could snatch it away from him. "I won't fall for it again."

"Come on, pa is going to send Dante over here if I don't get you to have fun." he said, clearly annoyed by his older brother. Emma turned to him, her eyes angry.

"You act like you've been the one stuck besides Dante for the past 4 years." she snapped. "you don't know how horrible it is over there!" Noah sighed.

"I know my brother--"

"You haven't seen him since mother died." she spat, going to the window. "you don't know how mean he's gotten." she looked out the window and lightly smiled at the view of the forest and ocean. Her brother groaned.

"I do know he can be a tough-nut, Em. But really, that's how he's suppose to be. A hard-ass."

"There's a difference from being like papa and being a jerk."

"Yea...he is becoming a jerk, isn't he?"

"Again, how would you know?" she sat this time, staring at him. "I just want my book back, Noah. All this has done is just make me stay away from what you want even more." Noah nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yea, but ever since you got here -- before we took the book -- you'd spend most of your time dwelling on the past and that needed to stop. Mother is gone and she's going to stay that way for a long time--"

"How can you speak like that about her?" she asked, hurt. "You act like she's not even our mother anymore."

"She's gone. Gone!" he said, firm. "and she wouldn't want you to waste your life away! Everyday papa would call us and ask how he could cheer you up because all you did was mop about like a dead body! We thought you'd have fun here...with us." Emma looked down.

"I'll go to the beach..." he smiled.

"You gotta wear a suit!" he laughed at her red face.

(**)

Emma didn't like what Noah picked out for her from the mall. He knew her size and favorite color, but he picked the most...embarrassing swim-suit. It was a yellow set. A halter top with white polka dots on it and a tie up string on the center adored her chest, with that, a matching bikini. She didn't feel comfortable in it at all. She never -- except tourists -- saw anyone wear this kind of stuff back in Italy. She frowned, touching the tie on the center of the halter top. She bit her lower lip and let it drop. _This is embarrassing..._ she heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"You done yet?"

"A-almost..." she sighed. _Everyone will be staring at me, especially that red-head. I guess I should just get it over with._ She reached for her brush and combed her hair and then tied it up loosely with a long, yellow ribbon. She opened the cabinet and decided to bring her brother's bottle of sun lotion. She didn't want to turn brown-red like Broseph or Reef. She didn't know why her brother wanted her in swim-wear, she wasn't going in the water. She reached for the sash that Noah bought for her at the mall and tied it around her waist, staring at herself in the mirror. She'd bring sandals! Who knows what's on that beach!

She took a deep breath and opened the door a bit, her heart racing. She'd be teased by Noah and Gill for sure. She paused in front of her brother's and felt blood rush to her cheeks when they smiled. "You look good!" Gill said, nodding. "better than those Italian dresses you wear all the time." he said, leaving the room. Noah grinned.

"Ah, you are a beauty." she growled.

"Cut it out or I'm not going." he laughed, nodding.

"Alright, let's take the Beetle and go already. Bring the lotion and the sun-glasses I got ya!" he ran out of the room.

Noah swore under his breath when the car wouldn't start up quickly, but grinned and patted the wheel when it burst and started. Emma brought a floppy-beach hat with a big yellow ribbon tied around the center of the hat. For her eyes, of course. She didn't want the sun burning them. She was being safe! Gill complained that she brought sandals with her but she said she was keeping them whether he liked it or not. He grinned and said she'd change her mind later. She didn't get that....

When they arrived at the beach, Emma sunk lower in the seat. Jacob, Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Fin, Lo and the other girl known as Emma. She still didn't meet her yet, officially. This was going to be so awkward. She moaned and sunk even lower, feeling sick all of the sudden. The jeep pulled to a loud stop and everyone by the water turned and recognized the jeep. Noah turned his head to the back seat, frowning when he saw her ducking. "Come on, let's go sis." he got out of the car and went to the back to take out a basket of food and Gill's board, as well as his own. Gill took the three laying blankets out and two of the beach umbrellas out and peered into the back, smiling.

"Come out and pick a spot, I'll pick a real sunny spot if you don't." she sighed and swallowed, opening the door to her left, near the driver's side. She hopped out and secretly gazed over to the group of teenagers. They were staring. _I knew it....god I hate my life. _

"oh dèi Io odio mio vita." she whispered, but Noah heard and laughed.

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun." he turned to her. "you think you can take the basket of food? My hands will be full with parking the car."

"M-me?" she asked, too afraid. He nodded and shoved the basket into her arms.

"Follow Gill, Em." he said, getting into the car he drove away, taking Emma's shield away. She gasped and looked down. They weren't speaking, maybe they thought she was someone else? One of Gill or Noah's girlfriends? She hoped they wouldn't notice as she crept away from the space where the car use to be and followed Gill carefully down the sand beach to a spot not too far away from the ocean and not too close.

Reef whistled, pointing to the girl awkwardly walking behind Gill. "woo, check her out." he didn't know it was Emma. Johnny and Broseph looked up, frowning.

"Another girlfriend?" asked Johnny. "Gill seems to playing a lot of cards." Broseph rubbed his chin.

"I dunno guys..." the girls turned around to look as well. Fin frowned.

"She's really short." was her comment. Lo growled, crossing her arms.

"Her suit is cute. Too cute. MoonDoggie's pick obviously." Lo turned to her best friend, Emma. "What do you think about Gill's date?" she frowned.

"I dunno. She seems odd. I've never seen Gill with her before." Jacob got out of the water then and frowned.

"What is every staring at?" Reef pointed to the girl with the floppy-beach hat who just tripped and fell on her knees.

"The hottie with the sandals." Jacob peered across the sandy beach and over to the object of his friends' attention. "Gill's girlfriend, no doubt." Jacob's eyes widened.

"That's not a girlfriend," he said, sure. "That's Emma!" he chirped. Reef gasped, his mouth open. Broseph's eyes went wide and Lo's older growl returned with more venom. Reef punched Jacob's arm.

"Wow! Then you better hurry and talk with her before a beach-dook (a guy who hangs on the beach way too much and is very stupid and too flirty) gets to her." Jacob swallowed at that, his nerves fried. Broseph sighed.

"She looks different."

"I wonder how they got her to come." Johnny asked, hooking a arm around his girlfriend's neck. "well, there's still the prettiest_ Emma_ on the beach." he said, smiling as he looked at his Emma. She giggled and thanked him kindly. Reef gazed back at Jacob.

"Seriously, if you don't talk to her I will. She's way too hot to ignore." Jacob made a worried face.

"What if I'm enough for her? Last time I talked with her, you and Broseph screwed it up for me." he laughed as did the rest of the group. They knew? "Come on, guys. Seriously, what do I have to offer her?" he frowned, looking down at his feet. Fin frowned, patting his shoulder.

"You're kind and you're very hot, Jacob." Reef's eye twitched at that. "plus, you're probably the best surfer I know on the beach or in all of B.C." Reef wanted to object to that but didn't. "just go talk with her--"

"Too late..." Lo whispered, pointing ahead. "my brother got to her first." Jacob glanced up, defeated.

"Now I know I don't have a chance..."

----

Emma sighed, taking her sandals off. Gill was right, she'd want to remove them later. She wiggled her toes and smiled at the feel of the sand; it was odd. She only prayed Reef and the others didn't see her trip, that would be so lame. Her brother Gill went off to the ocean and Noah didn't come back from parking the car yet. She sighed, pulling the hat down more. Gill forgot to set up the umbrellas. She pulled her legs up against her chest and rested her chin on her knees; she watched her brother surf.

"Trouble?"

She looked up at the tall, blond young man and frowned. "Excuse me?" he laughed.

"Well I noticed your new here....do you surf?"

"No." she rushed, looking down. "I don't swim." he _aw'd_ her.

"So why are you at the beach then?"

"I was dragged." she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the group of teenagers heading over as one. She gasped, standing up. "You know...um, I gotta go! Sorry!" he frowned when she took off without her sandals. _She_'_s got a odd accent._ He heard Reef's voice.

"Ty you dog, you!" he mocked, slapping his shoulder. He turned.

"Hm? Oh no, I was just welcoming her. She ran off before I could get her name--"

"She's Emma." Jacob said, as if it offended him he didn't know. Ty's eyes went to the _Emma_ near Johnny. "Yes, her name is Emma."

"Two now?" he asked, laughing.

"Only the new one," Reef said, smiling. "is from Italy or something."

"Italy? Pretty far distance to travel. I was wondering about her accent."

"What accent, Ty?" asked Noah, walking down the sandy hills to the group. Ty turned and frowned.

"Some girl here. She's got a very pretty accent." Noah laughed, not noticing Jacob's angry face.

"That's my sister, Emma." he crossed his arms. "Where did she run off to?"

"I never knew you had a sister, Noah." he said, walking off with Noah away from the group. Fin shook Jacob's shoulder.

"Go, now is your chance! Go talk with her!"

"Yea, dude! Just flex your muscles or something." Reef encouraged, pushing him toward the direction she took. Broseph laughed.

"Be _mellow_ dude!" Jacob sighed and followed the footprints across the sand and toward the bridge.

(***)

He saw her sitting under the bridge near the back, up against the wood pillars holding the bridge up. He sighed. It was just like before, when he found out about her mother. He coughed and that caught her attention. "Jacob?"

"Hiya." he said, barely hear-able. She blushed and pulled her legs up higher. She didn't want him to see her in this. "So...you seem worried about something."

_He better not say anything in Italian_, she thought dryly. When she didn't answer, he sighed. _What were the words again? Oh yea..._ "Volevo dire un'altra cosa indietro laggiù, Emma" she turned her head just slightly and frowned.

"What did you mean then?" she asked, gently.

"Well...Broseph and Reef said it meant something else, I believed `em." he muttered, disappointed in himself. "I was meaning to say you were very kind and very...." he swallowed. "smart." she smiled, just a bit.

"Grazie." he frowned and she laughed. "It means `Thank you'." he grinned, sitting down besides her. He sighed, looking toward the ocean.

"So...tell me, what do Italians do for fun?" he asked. Her face brightened up.

"Well...we have soccer, basketball...but the boys mostly play that. I'd usually see the girls playing odd games like bobbing for apples, dancing for sport...they'd join in on soccer games sometimes, when the men needed to be shown a lesson. Or at least that's how it was were I grew up. My father would take me to these malls and let me pick these beautiful dresses to dance with at the festivals."

"What did _you_ usually do though?" he asked, a little boldly. The emphasis on `you' was clear to her. She slightly smiled at him.

"I'd dance and paint."

"What...what did you normally dance to? Rock?"

"Rock?" she asked, confused. "No, we don't normally dance to `_head banger_' songs. We'd listen to the music the towns people would create there at the festival...dance music; lively in all aspects."

"So no rock or punk?"

"No. I've never heard it. I love to listen to the classical music."

Jacob frowned._ Like...orchestras?_ "do you like to dance?"

She nodded. "I love to dance." he frowned. _Its a shame that pretty swimsuit has no meaning_.

"Emma?" she looked up at him. "would I be crossing boundaries if I asked your to try and swim again?" she stared at him and looked away toward the ocean. She weakly bobbed her head, looking down at her bare feet.

"Jacob...I don't want to swim."

"Why?"

"Because...it frightens me." she admitted, curling up. "you saw me after those `_swim lessons_' you gave me. I could barely stay afloat _with_ the savers on." her face bunched up in grief. "I don't want to drown."

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let you drown, Emma." he took a deep breath. "I don't want to see that pretty swimsuit go to waste either. It deserves a pretty girl to wear it." he felt his cheeks flare when she turned to look into his eyes.

"Pretty?"

He chuckled. "Certment!" she laughed at him.

"You mean `Certamente'?" he blushed at her.

"Yea! Well...what do you say? Wanna give it another chance? The others don't even have to know, not even your brothers."

She smiled sweetly at him and patted his hand which was on her shoulder. "That's sweet of you, Jacob...but I really don't want to learn." he sighed, defeated.

"Alright, then! Your choice! Say, wanna go over and talk with the others?"

She blushed. "I'd rather not."

----

Even though she said she didn't want to talk with them, the others found her with Jacob shortly after. Reef, practically drooling over her, smiled. "Hiya guys." Jacob nodded to him and looked back at Emma, she was ducking her head, avoiding them. Reef grinned.

"Wow! You clean up nicely."

"Yea, ya look real hot in that suit." Broseph added. Fin smiled.

"Nice is what the two meant to say." Fin elbowed Lo and Emma.

"Lo Ridgemount." she said, a little envious, holding her hand out. The shy girl looked up and weakly shook her hand. The girl besides Lo smiled.

"_Emma_ or `Alberta'." said the girl with reddish-orange hair, reaching a hand down. _This is the older Emma everyone talks about?_ Emma asked herself, reaching up to shake hands.

"E-Emma...if its too much of a big problem to you guys, you can call me `Em' or `_Cuore_'." her voice was a little shaky. _This would be so much easier if everyone was speaking Italian..._she sighed when Reef started to speak.

"Cuore? Well either way, its nice were finally friends...we are, aren't we?" he asked, confused. Before she could answer, her brothers Noah and Gill came up, grinning.

"Sorella?" he asked. That easily caught his sister's attention. "Ogni cosa multa?" she nodded, standing up.

"Sì." she looked at the teenagers and then back at him. "Noah?" everyone frowned at her. _Noah?_ Reef asked himself, frowning. _His name is Noah?_ Her brother frowned at her deeply. "May I be excused from this trip?"

He shook his head tiredly, as if he knew she'd do this. "sure...whatever." she frowned and ran off away from the others. Jacob lowered his gaze to his feet. They screwed everything up! But why did she want to leave just like that? Something was up...

* * *

_Alright, that_'_s it for chapter 5! Chapter 6 will have Brad, the character I mentioned in the first chapter. Chapter 7 is nearing a semi-important chapter. Chapter 8 hits the important chapter right and then the chapter that places the story line back into the fiction is chapter 9 and 10. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ^^_


End file.
